Emergence
by Sporadic.ambiguity
Summary: A modern tale of assassins, crime, and political intrigue. LavixKanda AU story. Rating may change in the future


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Rats scurried into the shadows as the frantic footsteps entered the deserted alley. The sound of heavy breathing echoed in the enclosed space growing louder as a cloaked man made his way into the darkness, hands on the wet bricks for support. He slowly crouched behind an abandoned bonfire that was starting to rekindle, seeking the warmth that he had forgotten about during the past few days. Hunched over as if impersonating the bags of trash and bodies that surrounded him, he grew silent. His breathing slowed and he no longer made those horrible gasping noises he originally did. Death seemed like the answer to his silence but as the minutes passed, he released a sigh of relief, only audible to the mice that sniffed him curiously. Despite the urgent situation, he was lulled to sleep by the false sense of security by the darkness completely ignorant of the silhouette that stood at the back of the alley.

A suited woman appeared silently at the opening, like she was answering his sigh. She quietly made her way to the back of the alleyway to the man's hiding place, expectantly. It was as if she was the scornful mother at the arrest of her son waiting to be the first one to tell him "I told you so", except, there were no words exchanged. She opened one of the trash bags and pulled out a knife, a bottle of bleach, and blue plastic bag big enough for one adult male.

_Ah, so she was expecting him. _

The man, taking too much comfort in his place beside the fire and his apparent safety, didn't take notice of her arrival but stirred only slightly at the sounds of crinkling plastic. He was in the safety of his dreams, protected by the images created by his sub-consciousness.

Then the woman made her move, her long black hair flowing behind her. Her movement was swift and graceful as she stabbed the knife into the base of his neck cutting, precisely, into the space in the lumbar of his spinal cord—the cloak didn't protect him in the least. He didn't even have the time to register the pain and incoming death. For a split second, his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth moved as if to say something. There were no sounds. No screams. Just the sickening feeling of when bone meets metal that seemed to seep into the surroundings despite its soundless nature.

There was no blood either. Just a pale face, eyes wide and mouth open. It was eerily comical considering the circumstances. The job was clean and well executed and seemed to leave no evidence. The man in the back sighed in appreciating.

She opened the bag and proceeded to pull the body inside, face down with the knife sticking up and out of the neck. This was done swiftly too despite the large size of the man compared to her. Avoiding any stains to her perfect attire, she fit the corpse into the body bag and closed its opening in one final swift motion. She wasted no time to admire her handiwork as she moved to pour the bottle of bleach on the place where he died, destroying any semblance of evidence. Before she was able to turn and pick up the body bag and leave the crime scene, there was suddenly a blare of light and instantly, night turned into midday. The sudden burst of light revealed that the alleyway was constructed in the middle of a tech filled room with only chrome or white furnishing and decoration. The setup of what seems to be a scenario based laboratory appeared sleek and sickeningly modern. The woman looked around, a carefully controlled scowl on her face. She was surprised.

The man at the back of the alley chose this moment to walk out with his suited uniform and Asian features. "Bravo," he said while slow clapping, the woman's features distorted further into a state of discontent, expectant of what was following. "For a woman, your skills are impressive," he continued, laughing.

A pin dropped and suddenly, something inside her exploded. "I'm not a fucking woman," she said dangerously, voice lower than one would expect, one hand on the sword she tucked to her side.

"Ah, no of course you're not, Kanda. You just appear to be one and have all the physical features of one," someone else from the side added, voice high and barely concealing the amusement in his voice.

Before Kanda can react to his blatant taunt, the body bag on the ground moved strangely and a red haired man jumped out with the knife still stuck in the back of his neck ,full of energy, not appearing for a moment to be the same dead body that originally occupied the blue bag. "Moiyashi! Stop picking on my Yuu-chan. And you shouldn't be talking about girly features considering the only differences between you and LenaLee is just height, hair colour, and general attractiveness. And trust me, that's not a complement for you at all." At that sudden outburst, Kanda's face softened into his usually blank expression. The redhead looked over and caught Kanda's eye, smiling at that change.

Suddenly, his face contorted into an expression of pain and a burst of crimson blood sprayed past his lips and on to the now noticeably computer generated holographic cob stone floor. The red head then collapsed on the ground with blood still flowing freely through his slightly parted lips, no longer moving.

Kanda started moving immediately. He was beside the redhead instantly before anyone got out of their trance. "Stop standing there and come help," he yelled, worry seeping into his voice without his notice. The room started buzzing with activity. The Asian man from before started yelling out commands for the paramedics to arrive immediately and the rest of people filed out of the room calmly as if this was a normal occurrence.

Kanda stayed, cradling the redhead's body to keep the knife from going into his neck even farther. His voice low and soft murmured, "It's going to be alright Lavi", reasurringly into the redhead's ear, speaking more for his own benefit than anything else.

**Author's note:**

This is a pretty short chapter but essentially it's just a prologue type thing for what's to come. Hope you enjoyed it and there will be more uploaded soon. Hopefully.

Please review and give me some feedback because this is totally unbeta-ed and the idea of the story just came to me spontaneously so I'm not particularly sure of how good this is. :)

Stay tuned for more.


End file.
